


Then how the Reindeer Loved Him

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, ML Secret Santa, Romance, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: A chance meeting on Christmas eve leads to a moment of magic between Ladybug and Adrien.





	Then how the Reindeer Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was one my of ML Secret Santa gifts this year, I am doing another round of posting from tumblr over to AO3. 
> 
> THis was a lot of fun to write, its been a while since I got to do some nice Ladrien Romance so this was a real treat. Hope you enjoy!

Ladybug was rather proud of herself as she raced across the Paris rooftops on Christmas Eve. Her visit to the children’s hospital had been a complete success, and since she had made arrangements to surprise her parents with a romantic night out of dinner and the theater she didn’t even have to worry about anyone noticing her absence.

It was a shame Chat Noir had been unavailable. It might have been nice for the two of them to hang out during her unexpected free time. 

Oh a whim she headed over towards the Eiffel Tower, thinking perhaps it might be nice to put in an impromptu public appearance while she enjoyed the holiday decor. However, she paused when she saw a lone figure slumped against the interior wall of the Agreste mansion. 

Her heart sped up as she changed directions to take a closer look. Sure enough, her instincts had been correct. 

Leaning against the stonewall was a tuxedo clad Adrien Agreste. He looked tired, his expression drawn. She doubted he had been outside long, given his lack of coat and how cold it was outside. He seemed consumed by the shadows of the barren courtyard with its unforgiving stone marble, a stark contrast to the bright light pouring from the windows of the house. The sounds of the party echoing in the distance- the strains of a small chamber orchestra, the chatter of guests and the soft chiming of glasses as the wealthy and elite of Paris celebrated another year of prosperity. 

Adrien stood, alone and silent, lost in his own thoughts. 

She landed quietly on the snow covered ground behind him. 

“What are you doing out here?” she asked. 

He turned around, surprised and alert. 

“Ladybug! I wasn’t expecting…” he trailed off, giving her a slow head to toe glance and clearly biting back laughter. “I um, like your outfit,” he said holding a hand in front of his mouth to hide his grin. 

It was in that moment that Ladybug remembered that she hadn’t bothered to change out of the themed costume she had made for her hospital visit. Her eyes widened in horror. The Red and white trimmed capelet frock coat complete with holly embroidery and silver bell accents might have been alright on its own, but she wasn’t sure how she was ever going to live down knowing that her crush had seen her sporting large, bell covered reindeer antlers. 

“It was for charity,” she blurted, positive that her blush was visible even with her mask, “Chat dressed up last year, but he couldn’t go this time so I figured I should keep the tradition alive.” 

Adrien’s smile morphed from one of amusement to one of infinite fondness. “I think that your partner would feel very honored if he could see you right now.” 

“So,” Ladybug said hoping a change of subject would distract her flustered emotions, “you didn’t answer my question.” 

“What question?” 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Oh. That. I’m hiding actually. These Galas are extremely boring if you are under the age of 40.” 

“They can’t be all bad.” 

“The last conversation I had was with a 75 year old dragon woman about the decreased stock value of Florentine lace and whether or not it was time to bring ruffles back into fashion.” 

“And what did you say to that?” 

“I said, ‘I’m not sure, what do you think father?’ and then snuck away when he started pontificating about the shocking overuse of A-line silhouettes in bridal wear.”

Ladybug laughed. “Well I can see why you would want to escape from that.” 

“Besides, the company is better out here anyways.” 

“I’m flattered,” she said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and grinning. 

They stood for a minute in companionable silence, both looking at up at the sky while sneaking glances at the other. 

“So-” 

“So-” They both began, laughing at their shared reaction. 

“You go first,” Adrien said bowing slightly and waving his hand for her to speak. 

“What all do you do at these famous Galas?” 

“You mean aside from hiding?” Adrien teased. “Mostly it’s just a lot of idle gossip and empty flattery. Sometimes a drawn out political debate if you are particularly unlucky. The food is usually excellent though, so I highly recommend sticking close to the buffet tables if you ever have the misfortune to attend.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ladybug laughed. “Of course now I will be scared to come even if I did get invited.” 

“Oh, well in that case I take it all back. These parties are the highlight of the season, full of the best and brightest- please come save me from my boredom, I am begging you,” Adrien said clasping his hands together dramatically and giving her an exaggerated pout. 

“Well with an endorsement like that how could I refuse?” she said, her eyes sparkling.

“No,” Adrien sighed even as he fought back a smile, “as much as it pains me, I will be the bigger person. Run away. Run away and save yourself.” 

“Come on, I am sure it wouldn’t be so bad. Unlike you I’ve never been to one of these elaborate parties. It might be nice to get to dress up in a beautiful gown and dance and drink expensive Champagne.” 

“You would be stunning,” Adrien said softly. 

Ladybug felt her cheeks flush as her eyes locked on his. “Why… why do you say that?” she breathed.

“Well, if you look this amazing with antlers on your head, I can only imagine how spectacular you would look in an actual gown.” 

“Oooh,” Ladybug moaned even as she blushed, smiling, “you just had to see me in these stupid things!” 

“It is a sight I am going to cherish to my dying day.” 

The looked at each other before they both burst into another round of happy giggles. 

From inside the house the lively music slowed into a melodic waltz. 

“Would… would you like to dance?” he asked, holding out his hand, his cheeks stained pink and his eyes not quite able to meet her own. 

Ladybug nodded, her voice caught in her throat as she placed her hand onto his. 

He pulled her in close, his other hand wrapping around to settle on the small of her back as he swept her into the steps of the waltz. 

They didn’t speak, simply allowing themselves to be caught up in the magic of the moment. The soft strains of the music seemed to weave with the winter wind as a gentle snowfall sparkled in the sky around them. 

They danced around the terrace, their matching blushes shrouded in the shadows of the night as they twirled to the soft melody coming from the house. 

When the song ended, they stood frozen, neither willing to break the moment. 

A strong gust of wind caused them both to shiver. Adrien chuckled lightly, finally letting go of her and wrapping his arms around himself. “I should probably get headed back inside. I hadn’t meant to be out here this long.” 

“We certainly don’t want you getting sick,” Ladybug said, smiling shyly up at him and toeing the ground, “although if your nose gets too red I can always loan you my antlers.” 

Adrien laughed again, a full happy sound that warmed her to her very soul. 

“Well it’s good to know that even if I am sick you will still come to my aid My…” he coughed, his face flushing again as he turned away embarrassed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.”   
“No, what were you going to say?” she asked curiously. 

“I meant to say,” he stammered, “I am glad you will still come to my aid, my- my hero.” 

“Oh,” Ladybug said, feeling oddly disappointed though she wasn’t entirely sure why. “Well, that is my job. You know, saviour of Paris and all that!” She gave him a lopsided smile. 

He nodded, turning to look back towards the house as the musicians started up a particularly lively tune. 

“Well, I should get going.” 

“Right.” 

“This was… it was really great to see you,” he said. “Thanks, for stopping by.” 

“Of course! Anytime,” she said, her hands clasping against the fabric of her coat. 

He smiled at her again, giving her a quick wave as he turned to head back towards a side entrance into the house. 

“Adrien?” she called. 

He turned back questioningly, and before she could over think her decision she ran forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. It was hurried and brief, barely enough to feel the sensation of his slightly chilled skin against her lips. She pulled back, ready to throw her yo-yo out and run away as quickly as possible, but she found herself trapped by a hand at the small of her back. 

Adrien stared at her for a moment, his eyes full of wonder, but before she could utter any sort of explanation or apology he leaned down, and this time captured her lips with his own. 

Time seemed to stop. 

Her eyes drifted shut and she leaned into the kiss, feeling the pressure of his mouth- so much warmer than his cheek had been. It was a chaste kiss, neither party brave enough to push for more, but it was still dazzling, breathtaking, everything she had ever dreamed it would be. 

He pulled away after a few seconds, his other hand coming up to caress her face as he gazed at her with undisguised adoration. 

“I..I hope that was…” he stammered, “I mean, I didn’t mean-” 

Ladybug raised a finger to his lips to silence him. 

“Merry Christmas, Adrien,” she said, smiling at him with every ounce of love and affection she possessed. 

He grinned back, catching her hand in his own and placing another delicate kiss to the tips of her fingers. 

“Merry Christmas Ladybug.” 


End file.
